


Blanket

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d arrived home late many a time to many a different scenario, sometimes mundane and sometimes strange. And today, just happened to be strange. When he first got in, Gavin was no where to be seen. Michael set his stuff down, pulling off his hoodie now that he was out of the slightly chilly weather and headed to the bedroom. What he found wasn’t quite something he expected. Gavin was standing at the closet, staring at himself in the full-length mirror, but what really stood out was what he was wearing. Over his normal clothes he had a bright green snuggie on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

Dating Gavin Free meant that you could come home to a lot of different things when you work late. Sometimes Gavin ordered dinner in, it arriving just as Michael did. Sometimes Michael would open the door and find Gavin hadn’t waited, stuffing his face with pizza and watching TV. Sometimes he was sleeping, or in the shower, and sometimes even waiting very purposely in the bedroom.

He’d arrived home late many a time to many a different scenario, sometimes mundane and sometimes strange. And today, just happened to be strange. When he first got in, Gavin was no where to be seen. Michael set his stuff down, pulling off his hoodie now that he was out of the slightly chilly weather and headed to the bedroom. What he found wasn’t quite something he expected. Gavin was standing at the closet, staring at himself in the full-length mirror, but what really stood out was what he was wearing. Over his normal clothes he had a bright green snuggie on.

"I gotta say, that’s the unsexiest fucking thing I have ever seen you in."

Gavin jolted, turning around and flushing pink, embarrassment flooding over him. He tugged at the soft fabric, mumbling something but keeping it on, a hand grabbing the closet door and shutting it. Michael chuckled, walking over and running a hand down Gavin’s chest, touching the cloth.

"What was that?"

"Millie got it for me. Or um, she had Griffon get it for me."

"Why would Millie wanna get you a snuggie?"

"I think she overheard me say something to Geoff about how bloody cold you keep the apartment and thought this would be good to keep me warm, or something."

"Aww. That’s pretty cute."

"Yeah…"

His initial embarassment seemed to fade, Gavin sort of relieved now that Michael hadn’t teased him for actually wearing it. Although he hadn’t expected it, Gavin found himself wearing the sleeved blanket more and more often. It was comfy, and warm, and the perfect choice for when he got chilly playing video games. And even more strangely, Michael had worn it a couple times too. Gavin caught him one morning trying it on but never said anything, and then he noticed it in different spots a few times since then.

Eventually Michael became just as unabashed as Gavin had, wearing the other man’s snuggie to keep the chill away, refusing to hand it back over some nights and they’d end up wrestling for it. Somehow it became Michael’s, much to Gavin’s annoyance, but he couldn’t bring himself to honestly get mad, knowing Michael wasn’t purposely doing it. He’d just get a chill and put it on and then forget to take it off all night, he’d done it plenty of times now.

Still didn’t stop him from being annoyed. He was still sulking as he went to visit the Ramsey’s, flopping onto their couch with an annoyed sigh. Geoff walked over, handing him a beer and sitting next to him, the two planning to work a bit on Achivement City, just refilling some ores and animals that they’d drained the city clean of during their last Let’s Play.

"So why the annoyed face, Gav?"

Geoff asked, loading up minecraft and taking a sip of his beer while Gavin sighed.

"Well, you know that snuggie Millie got me, yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Michael’s sort of stolen it."

Geoff’s face split to a smile almost instantly, unable to contain the giggles that got produced just by thinking of Michael in the bright green cloth.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! He just keeps getting cold and stealing it when I’m not wearing it, and then when I do wanna wear it I have to pretty much wrestle it off of him!"

Gavin continued to whine as they played, Geoff laughing at his misfortune, neither of them noticing the little head peeking into the room to watch them.

—

A few days passed, a few more fights for snuggie dominance. Currently the two were playing minecraft together, Gavin having won the snuggie fight today, Michael sulking but keeping close to stay warm. A knock on their door made them pause, Michael getting up and heading over. A messily wrapped present was in front of their door, and when he peered out he could see a familiar little girl hurriedly running to the stairwell, giggling the whole way.

"Millie?"

He mumbled to himself, confused. Grabbing the package, he headed back inside, Gavin eyeing him curiously.

"What’s that?"

Michael shrugged, setting it down at the coffee table and sitting back on the couch.

"I dunno, I think I saw Millie running away. So I guess she did it?"

There was generic colorful wrapping covering the box, Michael’s name scrawled on top. Gavin smiled, knowing the messy handwriting perfectly.

"Looks like it’s for you, eh? Open it!"

He did, revealing a blank cardboard box, taped shut. Breaking the tape, he opened it and pulled out an orange snuggie, gasping in surprise as he stood up and held it out. Just his size. A little notecard fell out from the fabric and Gavin picked it up.

“‘So you don’t have to steal Gavvers’ anymore.’”

Michael laughed a little, pulling it on and sighing happily, sitting back down and grabbing his controller.

"Remind me to buy her something extra awesome when her birthday rolls around, kay?"

Gavin grinned, nodding and unpausing the game. Now that they were both happy and warm, they continued to play to their heart’s content.


End file.
